Royalty
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Vance hires a new forensic scientist Gibbs past comes into view then collides with his team. Use of a OMC. More warnings inside. Not for Abby lovers!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I am currently writing this so I might add more tags and warning so look forward to that. Also, this might take awhile for me to update, but I will try to update at least once a week. Will have mentions of child abuse, sex between two men, Abby bashing, homophobic language. I will add more as I write the story. Review?

* * *

><p>"You don't get a say in this, Gibbs," Director Vance stared at me from behind his desk.<p>

"Abby doesn't do interns," I glared.

"She's not getting an intern. I talked SecNav into allowing us to hire another forensic scientist. One that will get his own lab. He and Miss Sciuto will split the cases and help each other if necessary."

I continued to glare at the Director, but I knew that it would do no good. This time there was no way that he was going to back down or change his mind. Looked like I was in for a long night with Abby.

She wasn't a very flexible person to say the least. When this got back to her she was going to make sure everyone heard how upset she was. Though I was going to be the one that heard most of it.

"He's down in his lab if you'd like to meet him," Director Vance calmly stated, "He's actually a good guy. And since he has the new case you're going to be working on you'll have to meet him at some point in time."

With that Vance went back to the files on his desk showing that the conversation was over. There were times when I really didn't like that man. It happened a lot more than I liked actually. This was one of those times.

When I left the office I got into the elevator and started down to the new guys lab. It would be easier if I met the man before the case actually started. Mostly to get past the introductions.

The elevator opened to Abby's floor. They were sharing the floor. The whole thing just kept getting worse and worse. Next I'd hear that they were supposed to be using the same equipment.

Walking into the new lab I noticed that most of the things weren't set up yet, but there was a man in the middle of the room looking down at an already opened box with his hands on his hips.

From the back I could see that the man was wearing a black and purple pinstriped suit. His black hair was cut close to his head the longest part hitting his ears. If I didn't know better I'd think he and Abby were related.

"Oh, hello," the man greeted turning around, "I was just…Mr. Gibbs?"

My eyes widened when I saw the younger mans face. I never thought I'd see that face again. Memories of the man before me and my daughter flashed through my mind causing me to shake my head before looking at him once more.

"Dmitri," I stared at him, "It's nice to see you again."

A soft blush came to Dmitri's cheeks when I said that. That was something that I had missed. Dmitri had always been a shy little boy when he was younger. Seemed like that hadn't changed.

I quickly looked over the man to see just how much he had changed over the years. His eyes were still a warm honey color, his skin still had the slightest tan to it, and he still had that welcoming smile.

The only real difference was his height and this almost guarded look in his eyes. I didn't like seeing that look. He was too young... Well, maybe he wasn't too young now. That still didn't mean that I liked it.

"I haven't seen you since…" Dmitri began before cutting himself off, "How are you, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Still here," I responded calmly, "You?"

"I'm pretty good. I just moved back actually. This place is more organized than my apartment. Speaking of which I should probably get back to setting everything up. I don't want to get behind on cases on my first day."

"Your first batch of evidence should be coming soon."

"I shall see you then."

Dmitri smiled at me before staring down at the box once more. As I walked back to the elevator I thought about just how bad the young mans addition was going to turn out for everyone.

Everyone knew what Abby meant to me. Dmitri, on the other hand, meant just as much. Hell, he spent so much time at the house with Kelly that when he was sick or tried he'd call me 'Daddy'.

By the time I was deployed I considered him my son. The last time I saw him was the funeral. His parents decided to move right after that and hadn't kept in contact with me. They made it clear that I shouldn't try to contact them.

Now Dmitri was back in my life. Working with me. No, things had truly gotten as bad as they possibly could. All I had to do was wait for the inevitable time where I would have to pick between the two scientists.

"Grab your gear," I barked walking into the bullpen.

"What we got, Boss?" Tony asked picking up his bag.

"Dead Petty Officer at the base pool."

Grabbing my gun I made my way back to the elevator, but all I could think about was the situation with Dmitri. How long was it going to take before he and Abby got into some kind of fight?

If I remembered correctly the only time Dmitri ever even raised his voice was when someone threatened to hurt his best friend. I could still remember what happened when Kelly and him ran into the park bully.

"_Poor baby," Chris Knight taunted as tears streamed down Kelly's face, "Do you want your dolly back?"_

_Chris was six years old while Kelly and Dmitri were only four, but the older kid was also big for his age. He, of course, never had anyone stand up to him before. At least not until Dmitri saw him picking on Kelly._

"_Get him off me!" Chris screamed as Dmitri landed another punch to the kids face._

_Given the punches weren't all that powerful, but they were still enough. The hits would've continued if not for Gibbs wrapping his arms around the boys waist and lifting him off of the now crying Chris._

_Almost instantly the six year old was up and running away while Dmitri yelled at him to say sorry. It wasn't until Chris was out of eyesight that Dmitri was finally put back on the ground where he pulled Kelly into a hug._

I held back a sigh as I came out of my memory. Right now I needed to focus on the case for as long as I could. Of course, it wouldn't be long before Abby and the rest of the team were focusing almost solely on Dmitri.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I am currently writing this so I might add more tags and warning so look forward to that. Also, this might take awhile for me to update, but I will try to update at least once a week. Will have mentions of child abuse, sex between two men, Abby bashing, homophobic language. I will add more as I write the story. Review?

* * *

><p>"Gibbs," Abby glared stomping into the bullpen, "Why haven't you fixed this?"<p>

"Abby," I sighed.

The rest of the team had yet to find out about Dmitri, but they were about to. Of course, they were going to find out in the worst possible way. I should have sent one of the team to walk the evidence down to the man. Have them met first.

I loved the girl, but if things didn't go her way then no one was going to be happy. In the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't the best thing, but it hadn't affected our work so there was no point in bringing it up.

It was almost the exact opposite of Dmitri. He was much more accepting of the world around him until it was hurting someone. At least he used to be. If they ever did get into it more likely then not the young man wouldn't fight back.

Shannon had said that it was because he just didn't have a fighter in him. He was protective though. He'd go to the ends of the Earth if he considered you to be his family or an innocent person that needed protection.

"What's going on, Abs?" McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"Vance hired another forensic scientist," Abby replied not looking at the young man.

"An intern?"

"No, McGee, a whole other forensic scientist. With a lab of his own. What are you going to do, Gibbs?"

As everyone's attention turned to me I found myself looking up to the second level. Vance and Dmitri were talking calmly to each other. And if the file was anything to go by it was about the case.

In my mind I could see Dmitri and Kelly playing in the backyard. They were always acting as if they were a prince and a princess. They would even go as far as calling Shannon and I the King and Queen.

It would take days for them to finish the game up. In the end it had gotten to the point that Shannon and I were calling each other 'King and Queen' when the children weren't around without even realizing it.

One Halloween the children had been playing the game and had convinced Shannon and I to dress up as well. Shannon tried to buy me a suit for trick or treating, but neither kid liked that idea.

Once it was clear that they weren't going to let my wife buy the suit for me we decided to as them what they thought I should wear. Both kids pointed towards my uniform. They said that the king was the protector.

While we were trick or treating Dmitri stopped walking causing me to send Shannon and Kelly forward while I talked to him. He had a deep blush on his cheeks as he asked me if I would teach him how to fight with stuttered words.

When I had asked him why he pointed out that one day he was going to be the king. He was going to have to protect his queen and their children. With a smile I had promised I'd teach him. By the next Halloween he and the girls were gone.

"Not my call," I answered calmly.

"Gibbs," Abby pouted.

"Abby."

The glare deepened before Abby spun around and walked out of the bullpen. She was muttering angrily under her breath causing people to move quickly out of her way. They knew better then to deal with her when she was angry.

I could feel my head start to pound more and more with every step Abby took and I knew that it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. No, Abby was going to stretch this out of as long as possible.

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri's voice cut through my thoughts walking up to me, "I found some…Hello…I found some trace amounts of a lot of different things that when added together make…Lice shampoo."

"That is the only thing it could be?" Ziva questioned in confusion.

"With the fragrances that I found? Yes. It was also watered down to an extreme. And since you found the trace in the living room…"

"Someone had been washing their hair in the restroom and raced into the living room for some reason."

"That's one possibility or the person was washing their hair in the kitchen. Either way they didn't get all of the shampoo out of their hair. Whether because they didn't notice or because they were interrupted I couldn't tell you."

Dmitri smiled at Ziva before turning to me. The smile was exactly like the one I remembered. Alright, so not a lot of things had changed about the man in front of me. I just needed to know why he was guarded.

The kid I knew was always open about everything that he was thinking. The second you asked anything he'd answer without hesitation. There had to be a reason why things had changed. One that I was going to find out sooner rather than later.

I might not have seen him since he was eight, but I would always consider him to be family. If someone hurt my family then I needed to know about it. I needed to make sure it never happened again.

"Dmitri Kozlov," I introduced him to my team, "Special Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, and Tim McGee."

"Nice to meet you all," Dmitri smiled waving shyly, "I should get back to my lab. I'll call if I have anything else. But you have any questions that I can answer I'll be down there."

Watching the young man turn around and go back to the elevator I wondered what I was going to hear from my team now. They had now met the man that Abby thought was coming in on her territory.

This was something I had worried about when Kelly was alive. In the end I knew that if the two of them ever got into a fight I would be there for Kelly, but it would break my heart to lose Dmitri.

It might not be Kelly, but it was Abby. I considered her to be my daughter. Now she and Dmitri were fighting, a fight he didn't even know he was in, and I honestly couldn't say I knew whose side I would choose if...When I was forced to.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Tony asked staring at me, "Why does the new guy call you 'Mr.', Gibbs?"

"He always has," I answered looking at the file Dmitri left with me.

I had known that the relationship that we had was going to come up sooner or later, but, of course, it had to be during a case. And that meant I wasn't going to go a lot into detail, but that didn't mean my team wasn't going to talk about it.

There was no doubt that my team was going to be distracted, but they were going to make sure the case was done before talking to me about it again. I couldn't say the same for Dmitri. I had to warn him.

"Always has?" McGee questioned, "Have you known Dmitri for every long, Boss?"

"He was friends with Kelly," I responded standing up, "What do you have?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry! I should have posted sooner, but I got caught up. You know it doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I'll try to post more often. I own nothing. Warning per chapter as they come!

* * *

><p>"McGee," Gibbs turned to me.<p>

"Go down and see Ab..." I started before clearing my throat, "I mean, go down and see Dmitri."

The older man nodded his head taking a drink of his coffee. Nodding back I went to the elevator feeling more than a little nervous. I was never really good at meeting new people, but the whole situation was making it all the worse. Now I was about to step in the middle of it and I couldn't get away.

Sighing I ran a hand over my face feeling a headache coming. Today had started out so well, but now... What had the director been thinking? Did he really not know what was going to happen now that had added a new person to the mix?

Don't get me wrong. I loved Abby, but she was the least flexible person I knew. That and extremely possessive. Now there was someone that was literally on her turf and there was nothing any of us could do to stop the fight that was already building.

Shaking my head I got out of the elevator and made my way to Dmitri's lab. Empty boxes and loose wires were everywhere. Looking around the room I couldn't see Dmitri then I heard a bang. Spinning I saw the forensic scientist holding his hip standing next to one of the metal tables.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly moving to his side.

"Yeah," Dmitri nodded grimacing when he moved, "That's going to bruise."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just limp around for a bit. Though how I realize that I did that in front of someone and I want to hide. Umm...Hi?"

Laughing softly I looked over Dmitri before offering my hand. The younger man had a blush on his face when he reached over. That was a little weird. I had never been the reason someone blushed before. I was always the person that blushed.

"Just wait," I offered with a smile, "I'm sure I'll do something like that soon. I'm Tim McGee."

"Dmitri Kozlov. It's an embarrassing pleasure to meet you, Agent McGee."

"McGee is fine or Tim. I don't mind either."

"You can call me Dmitri. Did you come down here to introduce yourself or..."

"Gibbs sent me down to see if you had anything."

Nodding his head Dmitri limped around me causing me to frown. He really did hurt himself. I wondered if he was always this clumsy or if I had just flustered him. No, that couldn't be it. I was McGee. It made no sense.

I watched the younger man move back to his office only to look away when he looked back. I had to admit that he was attractive. I knew I was bi-sexual when i was a teenager, but I was more attracted to woman so I never really did anything about it.

I wasn't sure about Dmitri though. For all I knew he was straight. It didn't matter though. Gibbs had a rule for this and I understood why it was in place. After what happened with Abby... It was too much grief.

That made me think though. Gibbs had pointed out that he had known Dmitri. That Dmitri and Kelly had been friends. I wondered how that was going to change things It wasn't like Gibbs walked away from family.

Opening my mouth to ask the forensic scientist I quickly shut it. I couldn't ask him about Kelly or Gibbs. They had been best friends and he had lost her. No, I had to wait and find out about it in his time.

Did it really matter what happened though? Dmitri wasn't a child anymore and from the look Gibbs gave the younger man he hadn't seen him in years. Probably not since Kelly was killed. I wouldn't be the one to bring that up.

"Here you go," Dmitri smiled handing me a paper, "There was an unknown DNA sample mixed in the victims blood."

"Like the suspect cut himself?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten any evidence from the body itself so I don't know if he did it before or after he was killed. I can tell you that the blood was found near the bedroom door and from the pictures you took that the suspect was moving towards the door."

"More likely than not he was leaving then?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for more for the M.E. before I figure out what happened."

"Anything else?"

"Actually I'm really surprised by how clean the crime scene was. Here look at these."

Dmitri moved to the computers only to trip over a wire. I tried to move fast enough to catch him, but he landed on the ground before I could. Flinching at the sound I stared down at him cocking my head to the side.

"This actually happens a lot," Dmitri said laying face down on ground.

"I'm gathering that," I laughed softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I've gotten used to it for the most part. I haven't actually broken a bone yet, but I have become a walking bruise."

Laughing louder I watched the younger man turn over. He laid there with a blush on his cheeks. I felt my own cheeks heat up as I offered him my hand pulling him back to his feet once more.

"Sorry," Dmitri cleared his throat, "I'm a little nervous."

"New jobs do that," I nodded my head, "And seeing Gibbs again must have made you even more nervous."

Dmitri looked away when I said Gibbs name. It was as if he was upset that he had met up with my boss again. That didn't make any sense if he and Kelly had really been best friends when they were kids.

"Are you okay?" I questioned softly.

"Yeah," Dmitri whispered staring at the computer monitor, "Here. This is what I was talking about..."

I listened to the forensic scientist go over how clean the crime scene was. At least I tried to pay attention to to him. My mind couldn't stop going back to how he looked when I talked about Gibbs.

There was something wrong with all of this and I had no idea how I was supposed to find out what it was. I didn't know Dmitri and asking Gibbs was out of the question. I couldn't even go to Abby with this.

"That's all I have," Dmitri turned back to me.

"Thank you," I nodded my head, "Call me if you find anything else."

Smiling the forensic scientist started to break down the boxes. I watched him as I made my way out of the lab. There was something going on with Dmitri and I was going to figure out what it was. I had to.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not posting sooner. My mind is gone. Completely gone. I own nothing. I am so sorry though. Really. So Sorry. Don't be mad?

* * *

><p>"Mr. Palmer," Dr. Mallard said placing the last of the evidence on the tray, "Take these down to our new forensic scientist please."<p>

Nodding my head I took off my gloves and picked up the tray before stopping. It felt weird knowing that I wasn't going to be taking these down to Abby. That we were going to have to get used to a new person.

It wasn't that I didn't trust the Directors choice, but it was still weird. The team had gone through a lot of changes before. This one felt different somehow though. Almost like this was going to change everything.

"Dr. Mallard," I finally spoke turning to him, "Do you think everything's going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?" the M.E. questioned turning to me.

"Having a new person on the team? I know that I was the new person and so was Ziva and McGee and even the Director, but that's... This feels different and I...I don't want this to affect the team."

Dr. Mallard offered me a small smile while nodding his head. Looking into his eyes I saw that he was thinking the same. I wasn't actually sure if that made me feel better or worse about all of this.

"Go deliver those, Jimmy," he continued, "The rest will fall into place."

Taking a deep breath I turned around and left Autopsy. The Doctor was right. At least I hoped he was. I didn't want to see the team fall apart because of one person. They were stronger than that.

The trip to the lab seems to take longer than normal. It was like the dread was actually making everything move slower. It was a ridiculous thought, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

As I made my way down the hallway I came to a stop outside the new lab. Taking a deep breath to steel myself I walked into the room only to laugh as I placed the tray on the table.

I could hardly believe it. Of all the things I was expecting seeing one of my closest friends was not it. How had the younger man not told me that this was where he was going to be working?

"Dmitri," I grinned hugging the other man.

"James?" the forensic scientist questioned hugging back, "You work... How did I not know this is where you worked?"

"I asked myself the same thing."

Dmitri and I had met when we were about eleven making him my oldest and closest friend. He had moved across the street from me and we become fast friends. Ever since then he and I had been the best of friends.

Actually that wasn't all the way truthful. He might be my best friend, but I always thought of him as my younger brother. I just wish that I could have been able to protect him more than I did.

I tried so hard to keep him safe. I wasn't the strongest person. Me getting in a fight never ended well. I did try though and I was always there for him whenever he needed someone.

"For as much as we talk we missed something big this time," I laughed pulling away from him, "How did we miss this?"

"I have no idea," Dmitri shook his head, "We need to get our act together."

Shaking my head at the younger man I motioned towards the evidence. I knew I should get back to Dr. Mallard, but he wasn't going to get mad if I spent a little time talking to my friend. At least I hoped not.

I really couldn't believe that he was the person that was going to change everything. Oh no. This was so much worse than I thought it would be. It was one thing for a stranger to come in, but for someone I knew...

Dmitri was my friend and I loved him, but I loved the team at the same time and just as much as I loved him. The idea that I might lose people that I cared about was not something I liked to think of.

"Have you met anyone yet?" I shook my thoughts away.

"I met a handful of people," Dmitri pulled on a pair of gloves and starting to work, "McGee is really nice and I...I saw someone I used to know."

"Someone you used to know?"

Watching my friends eyes dim slightly I felt myself grow more concerned. For as much as I knew about the younger man he never spoke about his childhood before we met. It was like it didn't exsist.

Now he was talking about seeing someone that he used to know. Okay, so that wasn't the thing that was bothering me. It was how sad and hurt he was looking right now. As if seeing this person brought back everything he was trying to hide.

Dmitri was a sensitive almost neive person. It was easy to see his emotions on his face. That was one of the things that had drawn me to him when we first met. I liked that I basically knew him as soon as we met.

Right now though he looked scared. I hated him looking so scared. It was something that I did my best to keep him from feeling. I had failed a handful of times, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"He's still a good guy, right?" Dmitri whispered turning to me.

"Who?" I questioned in confusion.

"Mr. Gibbs. He's still a good guy?"

Hearing the vunerablity in my friends voice I pulled him into another hug. I could hardly believe that Dmitri knew Gibbs when he was younger, but for some reason I doubted that this was a good time to question it.

"The best," I smiled pulling away, "His team, his cases, the victims. He never lets anyone down. You can always count on him. He doesn't talk a lot, but you can tell when you look at him."

"Tell what?" Dmitri asked hope filling his voice and eyes.

"That he cares more than anyone I know. He cares and he always will."


	5. AN

I am so sorry. I am having horrible writers block right now. I've erased every start at this story since the last time I posted a chapter. This is one of the worst blocks I've had. I am so sorry. I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it, but I'm not sure when that was going to be. I am so sorry. I am still writing this story and I will post something. I'm just not sure if I'm going to post anything else this year. I am so sorry. So so sorry.

Silver


	6. AN2

Alright, so I was thinking and I wonder what would you all say to me creating a Facebook page for this page. So I can keep you updated on my progress in different stories, ask me questions, and know what stories I'm going to be writing in the future. If this is something you'd like to see or think is a ridiculous idea, which is possible I'm very tired right now, please go to my profile page and vote. Thank you!

Silver


End file.
